


A Rainy Day in Malis

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kass gets caught out in the rain and finds someone unexpected while looking for shelter.





	A Rainy Day in Malis

Kassandra glanced up at the sky as she rode Phobos through the forest of Pandora's Cove in Malis. She had ventured out here in search of some Followers of Ares who had stolen some kind of family heirloom from a pair of young lovers in Lamia. She had successfully recovered the relic and only had to return it to them now. Herodotus has tried to tell her that she was above this sort of work but she enjoyed doing these sorts of smaller errands for people. While many of the things she did had large ramifications for all of Greece, it was nice to do something to so directly help people - it helped to remind her of the positive effect of her actions in the world.

The sky had been cloudy all day but it had progressively gotten darker and grayer. Just as Kassandra was thinking that the lack of rain was odd, the first few drops of rain spat out of the sky. The trees would provide enough cover for the trip back to Lamia, assuming that the rain didn't get any worse. Unfortunately, the rain very quickly did indeed get worse and was soon accompanied by booming thunder.

_"Gods damn it"_ Kassandra muttered under her breath. It took barely more than a few moments in the downpour for her clothes and armor to get absolutely soaked. Her eyes darted around the forest, her gaze searching between each and every tree for any sort of refuge from the storm. At this point, even a dingy cave to rest in for a few hours would be a welcome sight. Lucky for Kassandra, she spotted one of the small hunting huts that the Daughters of Artemis has set up across Malis and Phokis.

These huts were set up for situations just like this - a Daughter out on a hunt getting caught out in the rain or other unwelcoming conditions. This particular hut was one of the smaller ones. It was fully enclosed but only big enough for one, or maybe two, people to spread out bedrolls and lay down for a few hours. It wasn't meant as any sort of long-term living space but all Kassandra needed or wanted right now was a roof over her head. She hurried Phobos over to the hut and dismounted.

"Sorry Phobos, it's not quite big enough for you. You don't mind a little rain, right?" She patted Phobos a few times and then pulled her pack off of the saddle and entered the hut. Once inside, she dropped her pack to the dirt floor and let out a sigh of relief. She normally enjoyed the light pitter-patter of rain on her body but the torrential downpour going on right now was far too much to be anyway near enjoyable.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here." Kassandra's hand instinctually grabbed the hilt of her sword when she heard the voice but she released it just as quickly when she saw who it was.

" _Daphnae_? What are you doing here?" The surprise on Kassandra's face quickly melted away and was replaced with an excited smile. It had been a while since she last saw her partner but she had been planning on going to visit her at the Shrine of Artemis after she finished her current errand.

Daphnae had clearly found the enclosure fast enough that she had been able to get out of the rain before getting too wet. She had laid out a bedroll and a blanket and was already lounging on the ground (at least as best as one could lounge on the dirt floor of a forest).

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I'm a Daughter of Artemis, I was out hunting, and got caught out in the rain." Daphnae said with a sly grin.

"You know that's not... I meant why are you in Malis?" Kassandra said with a laugh. She knelt down next to Daphnae's bedroll and brushed a lock of Daphnae's hair behind her ear.

"You aren't the only one who likes to travel. I needed to hunt and sometimes I like to venture outside of the valley of Phokis. And stay away from me, you're soaking wet. Take off that armor before you drench my bedroll." She playfully shoved Kassandra back a small bit but Kassandra fell backwards and acted as if she had been assaulted by an entire phalanx of Athenians.

"I think my pack is soaked all the way through, so I'm not sure I'll have anything else to wear..." Kassandra grinned as she began unbuckling her leather armor and pulling it off one piece at a time.

"Oh, how tragic." Daphnae's voice dripped with as much sarcasm as Kassandra's hair dripped with rainwater. She bit her lip as Kassandra pulled the cuirass up over her head, revealing her bare breasts beneath it.

Kassandra slowed down as she removed the rest of her armor, her eyes locked on Daphnae's as her lover watched. There wasn't quite enough room in the hut for her to properly tease Daphnae the way she wanted to but she did her best. The fact that her armor was so thoroughly soaked through certainly didn't help. Slowing down was actually only partially by choice, as the leather got caught and stuck to her in unexpected ways as she tried to pull it off. Once Kassandra had fully disrobed, she moved back closer to Daphnae's side and gave her a coy glance.

"There, is this better? May I join you now?"

"Hmmmmm" Daphnae brushed a hand on Kassandra's bare thigh and pondered for a moment before tossing the blanket on her. "You're still absolutely soaked, dry off a bit and I'll consider it." Kassandra rolled her eyes at Daphnae but used the blanket to towel off nonetheless.

"Well now I'm dry but the blanket is wet and we don't have room in here for a fire."

"Oh no, what will we ever do, what could we possibly do to stay warm?" Daphnae leaned up just enough to wrap her arms around Kassandra's shoulders and pulled her down on top of her and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

The rain didn't last much longer but they didn't care. Artemis wouldn't mind her shrine being untended for a bit longer and the couple that had hired Kassandra had already been without the heirloom for several days, so what was one more night to them?


End file.
